


Before Bed

by SaintAlecto



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAlecto/pseuds/SaintAlecto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke makes periodic visits back to Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Bed

Sakura doesn’t have time to even look up before she is shoved against the her bedroom wall, hand against her neck, a knee between her legs. Her toothbrush clamors to the floor, she had just been getting ready for bed.  
  
“Sasuke-kun,” she chokes out, looking down her nose at red eyes flecked with more tomoes than the last time she saw them.  
  
“Saukra-chan” Sasuke lets her name roll off his tongue. He brings his face closer and she can feel the heat radiating off of him, like he ran all night to get there.  
  
She leans into the hand that is still against her neck, compromising her air supply for a kiss. Sasuke doesn’t make it easy for her and stays only just within reach, their lips are touching but it’s not what Sakura wants. She flicks her tongue out and over his bottom lip.  
  
He waits a beat and then lifts his hand so that she can surge forward and meet his mouth completely. He shoves her back again after a minute and looks into her eyes. His are black again but no less sinister.  She knows better than to say anything and ruin the moment, so she bites her lips instead. He pushes her hair out of her eyes, lets his fingers trail down her pink cheeks, down her lip. She shifts a bit and takes one of his fingers in her mouth and sucks. He pulls away and her stomach drops. She wonders if he’s changed his mind and that’s all she’ll see of him again until god knows when. He steps backwards, pulling off his belt, letting the Sword of Kusunagi drop to the floor. He kicks it aside as he opens his shirt and sits heavily on the edge of her bed. He holds out his hand to her and she remembers to breathe, gingerly stepping over his clothes and into his arms.   
  
He kisses her stomach, over her shirt, relishing in the clean scent of her freshly laundered pajamas and breathes in deep, like he’s forgotten how much he missed it. This is the most gentle he’s been all night. She runs a hand through his hair  and he hugs her tight, tight, _tight_ and she thinks he almost might cry but after a minute, the gentleness is gone and his resolve is set.   
  
Sasuke runs his hands up over her hips and hooks two fingers under her waistband, dragging her panties down to her ankles. He's probably torm them but she doesn't care. He tugs her by the wrist and she sits next to him, leaning into his shoulder. He kisses her again, sliding a hand up underneath her shirt to grope at her tiny breasts, squeezing them hard. Then his hand drops down to her thigh, where he traces little infinity signs, moving up and up slowly between her legs.  
  
She wants to play shy, like she can’t stand to have him there, so close, she wonders if he’d like that, if he prefered her girlish and coy but her body has a will of it’s own and it was in no mood to pretend- involuntarily, she spreads her legs wider, gripping onto his wrist and guides him inside of her. He strokes her gently at first, applying indirect pressure to her clit, making her stomach drop. She squeezes her eyes shut. She loosens her grip on his wrist, she can feel the muscles in his forearm tensing as his fingers work their magic.   
  
He moves a little faster now and she sighs. He kisses her.   
  
“You missed me.” He says finally and she nods, eyes still squeezed shut.  
  
He makes smaller and harder circles now pressing up against her clit. It even hurts a little.  
  
She moans, “Of course I missed you. I always miss you.”  
  
He slows down, drawing a lazy finger over her clit before almost stopping entirely. She makes a little whimper sound and grabs his wrist again.   
  
“No please,” she begs, “please don’t.”  
  
He kisses her again, pushing her back onto the bed and climbing on top of her, settling in between her legs. She wraps her arms around his neck and breathes against his cheek. He pushes her fingers deep inside of her and bites his lip, as if reminding himself to exercise restraint. She digs her heels into the mattress, pushing herself up to meet his hand.   
  
He kisses her neck and strokes her harder. He’s so good at this, a small part of her wonders about the women he must have practiced on or if this is just yet another of his natural talents.   
  
He slows down again, kissing his way down her chest and down her stomach, settling between her thighs, licking the length of her pussy.  
  
She shivers and opens her legs wider, to give him purchase. He licks and sucks at her clit, squeezing her ass, when she wriggles too much.  
  
He goes harder and faster, she gathers fistfulls of his hair in her hands as a warm wave of pleasure washes over her. She tenses and moans, deeply, bucking her hips into his mouth.   
  
He kisses her for a minute more and then slides all the way off the bed, to be seated on the floor. He leans his back up against the bed and draws his knees to his chest. Sakura, suddenly shy, pulls her night shirt down and rolls over to wear he is seated, peeking over the top of his head.   
  
“Sasuke-kun?”   
  
He doesn’t answer her, the moments march by. She snakes a hand down over his chest, down his rippled stomach and under the waistband of his pants.   
  
“Do you want to...”  
  
He grabs her wrist, preventing her hand from moving any further down.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not? You never-”  
  
He sucks his teeth, losing patience. “Don’t do this.”  
  
He stands after another minute and puts himself together, closing his shirt, re-fastening his belt.   
  
Sakura knows what this means, so she gets to her knees and throws her arms around his waist.   
  
“When will I see you again?”  
  
Sasuke shrugs. She doesn’t know if that’s her answer or if he just wanted to cast her off.   
  
She turns him around and holds onto his wrists. She wants to cry but she knows it won’t help. No use clouding the sight of him with tears. She smiles weakly; she’s so desperate to keep him there. If only he would tell her how.  
  
Sasuke studies her face for a moment and then glances to the window. The moon is out now and it leaves Konoha awash with silver.


End file.
